


I -had- a good hold of myself (until you came)

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Vampire!Joel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 18:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2702804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel, the vampire, (a vampire, in case you didn't know) liked to think he was really good with humans and the whole blood thing but of course, someone had to shake it up. That someone was Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I -had- a good hold of myself (until you came)

I -had- a good hold of myself (until you came)

 

Joel was happy to call himself a safe vampire, and sure the comments of 'domesticated blood sucker!' and 'life drainer' weren't the best but he could deal. Working with humans, no big deal. He knew when he was hungry, and he knew the best places to...not be hungry. It was all going pretty good for Joel, the safe vampire. He liked economics, it was good pass time, so was messing around with Adam and countless other friends in the office.  
Joel had a good grip of his vampirisms, until he didn't. That being said, a random day in the office when he actually felt like a not-safe vampire.  
  
It was a very strong and lush scent that set him off, his fangs pushed their down until they rested on his lower lip and _god_ did they ache- he had never felt this much desire before, let alone in just one smell of whoever's blood it was. Joel centred himself of smelling it, and not the desire – cinnamon. That was pretty powerful, and was that a hint of rose? Joel's mouth was now watering and he had stopped walking altogether. A smile spread over his face and he subconsciously yet slowly started walking in the direction of the amazing blood that he really _really_ had to get. To taste and he knew it would be sweet, so so sweet and damn it all to hell if he didn't get so much as a drop of tha-  
  
Then he pulled himself out his trance. The sweet scent had literally just walked past him and he didn't even notice until it nearly knocked him out. Blinking a little Joel looked at a young tanned man walking down the hallway and breathed in. Then he ran at him.  
  
“What the hell! Dude what- what are you doing!”  
Joel had wrapped his arms around the smaller man's waist and had his nose at his neck, it was almost like a dream just inhaling the scent and hearing the blood pump through veins that he now worshipped.  
“You smell nice.” Joel muttered into his neck.  
“Okay...well, I'm Ray, if you'd like to let go...?” Ray said with uncertainty.  
“No.” Joel mumbled. With a smile, “You smell too nice to let go of.”  
“Really starting to get freaked out here....”  
“Shush.” Joel said, “I can't hear your veins.”  
Joel could hear a set of footsteps nearing and knew the pace enough to tell that it was Geoff.  
“Ray! Oh, Joel? Get your fucking face out of the poor guys neck would 'ya? Stop harassing my employees.”  
“Geoff, thank god. What is happening.” Ray asked with a chuckle as Joel swayed a little bit, still smelling his neck.  
“Mr.Vampy here is gonna suck your ass into next week! Ha!” Geoff laughed then just passed them, still laughing. “Get your ass back to work Ray!”  
“But he's-Geoff. Don't you dare-”  
“I'm not gonna kill you, you smell like cinnamon and roses and I would rather that smell exist so I can smell it more. I won't say no to blood though...”  
“Jooooooooeeeellllll!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Fucking cuties I'm gonna punch a wall then start to write a 20 chapter fic which I'll never update because I'm too lazy to.


End file.
